


I'll get you back

by em_alfaro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Looking for old memories, M/M, Mentions of Natasha and T'Challa, Mentions of Natasha y Bruce Banner relationship, Mentions of Scarlet Vision, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts - Freeform, alternative ending, mcu - Freeform, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_alfaro/pseuds/em_alfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had convinced Bucky to stay by his side instead of going back to the ice. After all this time, Captain America stills in love with his old friend, but love it wasn’t easy when they were young either now. Maybe Bucky doesn’t feel the same but now that he remembers they have a new chance to start all over and Steve wish to use it. This time he will protect Bucky, this time he will keep Bucky safe, this time he will love Bucky, this time he will get Bucky back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afraid...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I saw Civil War two weeks ago and I need to write something about it since I'm in love with Stucky more than ever. This starts at the end of CW but with an alternative ending hope you enjoy it search for more notes at the end of the chapter.

# I'll get you back

## Chapter 1: Afraid...

Steve was sitting on his bed watching through the window while the rain falls heavily over T’challa’s lab. He feels a sort of relief because he convince Bucky to stay by his side instead of getting back to the ice, but for reasons unknown he doesn’t feel completely well with the whole thing. Once again he was feeling that he was pushing Bucky too much and of course he doesn’t want to break him. After all the years Steve stills loving Bucky with all of his heart.

 

Although his love, Steve was very selfish when things turned around Bucky and he knew it very well but he just can’t stop it. Whenever he was trying to make things right, all of the memories he shared with Bucky rush like a waterfall. He knew that he broke the laws, he betrayed his own friends and let them pay for his mistakes, he also stop Bucky from looking his own peace. He had make a lot of things just to keep Bucky by his side. He was not a hero, he was just a selfish man who doesn’t want to loose the only person that have been everything for him since he has memory.

 

Suddenly, someone knocks his door. Immediately he stands and walk towards the door. He opens it and find his friend sitting on the floor. Steve feels a lot of pain just seeing Bucky like that, so lost and afraid, so different from the Bucky he used to know.

 

-Please come in Buck- Steve whisper at the same time he lends a hand to his friend to help him to stand up.

 

In silence Bucky took his hand with a little difficulty but he doesn’t tell anything to Steve because he doesn’t want to worry his friend. Instead of the years and everything that happened to them, Bucky still wants to protect his little Brooklyn boy. He saw Steve so vulnerable that a pitch of guilty beats him as he enters the room and sits on the couch.

 

-Did something wrong happen?- Steve asks trying to hide his nerves so bad.

 

-No Steve, please don’t worry for me, I’m not here for that. I’m just worry for you and your friends. I think we need to talk since we haven’t had the time for all this bloody Socovia Accords’ stuff- the brunette said without seeing Steve.

 

-I searched for you around for two years, at least that bloody accords make me find you, but you’re right, we need to talk. Buck you don’t have to feel worry about me or my friends, I’m going to help them once I can for sure, they know it. But for now I need to take care of you- Captain America says searching for Bucky’s hand.

 

-I’m just a stranger for you… I don’t deserve this attention- Bucky whisper as he looks a Steve with a sad glare- since you found me and Zemo wash my brain again you haven’t call me Bucky nor once. What does it means Steve?

 

-It means I’m afraid of losing you again- Steve was almost crying as he faces Bucky- I know you are Bucky right now but sometimes that’s not clear enough and also is not fair for you that I want my old friend back instead of your decisions. Maybe you need to start again far from me, I don’t know so the only thing I thought was calling you Buck. I’m such an asshole, I know that well.

 

-You’re not Steve. I know you are doing all this crazy things to keep me safe and I appreciate it, it’s just that I don’t want to see you suffer, not like this, not for me- Bucky says as he hugs Steve- In fact you are everything to me, I have nothing else left in this modern world for me. I’m just an assassin, a fugitive, a brainwashed mess…

 

Bucky starts to cry while he embraces Steve. They stay like that for a while in a deep silence, just the sound of the rain on the background. They were feeling grateful to have each other once again, afraid of losing the other again. Steve faces Bucky and grabs his right hand.

 

-I’ll protect you with my life this time. I sweat it!- Steve says as he cleans a tear from Bucky’s face.

 

-I don’t doubt it Steve, but I don’t want you to turn into someone you are not just for protect me. I’d survive a lot of things, I’m not sure yet, but I’m starting to remember a lot of things. I remember I did it for you. So please help me to do things right with your friends, especially with Stark- the guilty was on Bucky’s voice and Steve notices it.

 

-Buck… You didn’t kill Tony’s parents, it was the winter soldier. You’re not the winter soldier anymore- Steve says trying to convince his friend- You are James Buchanan Barnes, you are a great man, the best I ever known. I don’t want to push you Buck, but I trust in you with my life you will return to be a good guy even if is not the one I known.

 

-I remember them… All of them. I’d make terrible things as the winter soldier and I can’t be even forgive for everything that I have done. I want to beg for Howard’s son’s pardon- the words were completely honest.

 

I know Tony too, he’ll forgive you, but he will need time. He regrets for a lot of things about his parents and that scar needs time to heal. But when he finally gets ready I’ll be with you Bucky, like always, to ask for Tony’s pardon- Steve says it with a full conviction.

 

Suddenly a thunder falls near T’Challa’s lab and Bucky starts to shiver without control. He was irrational afraid while a chill hit him. He search for Steve’s arms and the blond cover him trying to make him calm. Steve hugs him with considerable strength feeling aware for the situation. It seems like this Bucky was a lot afraid of thunders.

 

-Are you ok, Buck?- the cap asks.

 

-Sorry, I am, it’s just…- another thunder makes Bucky shiver.

 

-It’s okay, I understand, you’ll be okay. I’m here- Steve whispers tenderly- Let’s go to the bed as when we were children. You can stay with me till the rain stops.

 

Bucky and Steve stand up at the same time and walk towards the bed. Steve covers Bucky with a big bed sheet and covers himself too. Then he hugs Bucky again trying to calm him. They stay like that losing the sense of time till the rain stops, the room was in full darkness and Bucky fells asleep on Steve’s arms. Now he was resting at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little sad but I hope you like it, it would be happier in the future. If actually you like the chapter you can send me your Kudos or leave me a comment. Till next chapter. Kisses Em.


	2. You are my Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little time so I post this chapter hope you like it

## Chapter 2: You are my Bucky

 

Bucky was sleeping while Steve watches him. The blond puts a lock of hair behind Bucky’s ear as he always wanted. Looking at Bucky so vulnerable and peaceful make him feel better, like if just for once he can protect him. Steve was holding his knees trying so hard to doesn’t make something stupid. He wants to break something because after thinking awhile about Bucky’s fear, he realizes that this fear was new and maybe it was relate to the tortures Bucky suffer within the years.

 

Steve was very angry, he needs to stop people hurting Bucky. But now he was just a super man hiding without his shield. He remembers the fight with Tony and it hurts. He made so much damage to Tony and Tony to Bucky. Just remembering the way all end makes him feel sick. Of course he had left the shield. Bucky is the most important one in his life, not a fucking shield, but he has to admit he misses it. Also he misses Tony and the others, he had to rescue them but actually he needs the things to get low a little. 

 

Someone knocks the door and Steve stands fast trying to not wake up Bucky. Steve opens the door and saw a little girl with some food. He helps her and she leaves. Steve has hunger, but he needs to wake up Bucky first. He slowly walks to the bed and sits beside Bucky. 

 

-Buck…- he whispers.

 

Not response.

 

-Buck- he says putting a hand over Bucky’s chest.

 

-Mmm… what happen?- Bucky asks suddenly- Steve it’s you?

 

-Yes it’s me, you fell asleep and now it’s dinner time- Steve says with a tiny smile.

 

-Thanks Steve- Bucky says with a little smile.

 

They sit on the bed and start eating with a lot of hunger. When they had finished they just sit in silence without knowing what to do.

 

-Do you want to see a movie?- Steve asks.

 

-I would love to speak with you a while- Bucky answers with his little smile.

 

-That sounds perfect… so what do you want to talk about?- Steve asks.

 

-First than anything, I’m sorry about Peggy’s death- Bucky says and Steve almost starts to cry- I’m with you now Steve I know how much you had love her.

 

-Thanks Buck- Steve says shy.

 

-Steve I don’t want to make you feel bad, but that girl you kissed. Who is she?- Bucky asks.

 

-Sharon Carter she is Peggy’s niece- Steve now was ashame.

 

-Well actually that’s not cool Steve- Bucky says with a little anger- but if she makes you happy it’s ok for me.

 

-Nothing serious Buck- Steve says with a tiny smile- just like you when we were young.

 

-You have to be kidding- Bucky laughs- I was a gentleman.

 

-Yes of course… and I never had Asthma, you were such a womanizer Buck- Steve accuses Bucky.

 

-I’m guilty- Bucky says now smiling- but come on! look at me I was very attractive seventy years ago.

 

-You still attractive- Steve murmur and add- for girls of course.

 

-I think also for some guys- Bucky makes fun and Steve blush.

 

-Yeah, whatever you say Buck, you are such an idiot sometimes- Steve says trying to hide his nerves.

 

-Language Steve- Bucky makes fun.

 

-I had miss you so much- Steve finally says.

 

-I think I had miss you too, I’m still trying to get my memories back. This two years had help me to remember a lot but not all of course- Bucky says with sadness- But now I have you Steve.

 

-And I have you- Steve smiles and puts a hand on Bucky’s cheek.

 

Bucky feels nervous as Steve touch his face. They were so close and he can stop a little blush rushing to his face. Steve was not the tiny boy of Brooklyn anymore, now he was a handsome man. Bucky had loved Steve he knew that. But maybe Steve doesn’t feel the same, now he has this Sharon Carter girl. Always a Carter girl… 

 

-Steve… you had change a lot within the years- Bucky says.

 

-I do- Steve admits- but I’m still being that stupid Brooklyn boy.

 

-And I still his stupid friend- Bucky says with a smile.

 

-You are the best that ever happened to me, not Captain America thing or anything else- Steve confess with a blush.

 

-And you are the only thing that is good about my life, now, seventy years ago it doesn’t matter you are- Bucky says open his mind.

 

-Bucky… -Steve was almost crying of happiness, his heart beats fast against his chest.

 

-You call me Bucky- James says with full happiness.

 

-You are my Bucky- Steve confess as he embraces his friend.

 

-I am Steve, till the end of the line- Bucky promises.

 

They stay like that for several time. Steve was crying, he was happy of getting Bucky back. He was afraid of losing him again, bliss and fear entwined . Steve wants to kiss Bucky, to confess his love but he realize is too early yet. So he asks Bucky to stay with him that night. Bucky accepts. They speak a lot almost all the night. They remember stupid things, serious ones. 

 

Bucky looks at Steve, he puts his hand over his head and later on his face. This handsome guy was his Steve. Bucky feels the love rushing through his veins. He was still in love with Steve and fuck that Sharon Carter, Steve will be only for him. Not now but he will. Bucky wants to kiss Steve and he thought Steve wants too, but he has not sure and it was too early. They need time to know each other again.

 

Steve fells asleep. Bucky stand up and walks outside the room. He search for T’Challa’s one. He knocks the door and Wakanda king opens it. He doesn’t look surprise.

 

-James Barnes what do you want?- he asks.

 

-I need a new arm, please your highness make a new one for me- Bucky begs.

 

-My team is working on your new arm Sergeant Barnes you don’t have to worry about it. I own you at least this- T’Challa says with a tiny smile.

 

-Thanks a lot your highness- Bucky says with respect.

 

-Now return to Captain Rogers’ room- he says and Bucky looks surprise- Oh come on man! I’m not blind.

 

-I don’t know what you are talking about- Bucky denies.

 

-Of course you do, but actually I think he needs you even more than you need him. He is very lonely this days- T’Challa says serious.

 

-I know, I’m trying isn’t easy you know?- Bucky says.

 

-Yes I know but you are making it right. He almost looks happy, he cares a lot about you. So please return to his room. If he wakes up and you are not there he will be worry- Wakanda king says and close the door.

 

Bucky walks towards Steve’s room. So his love it was obvious for everybody but not for Steve, well that will change. He enters Steve’s room and lay on his bed. He kissed Steve’s cheek and fell asleep there by his side.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon they will be together and yes Sharon Carter means nothing for Steve at least in this fic. Hope you had like the chapter, if you do you always can let me a Kudo or a comment. See you soon.


End file.
